The present invention generally relates to floating recreation devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a floating water recreation device having a rocking motion.
Floating water amusement devices are known in the prior art for supporting one or more persons on water in a pool, a lake, or the ocean. For instance, air mattresses or floating chairs are often used by swimmers or sunbathers. Other floating structures are known for providing more active entertainment.
Prior art water recreation devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,110,047, 3,629,529 and 3,666,265. Rocking amusement devices are also known for use on land. One rocking toy of this type is called the Little Tikes.RTM. Teeder-Rock.TM. marketed by Rotadyne, Inc., as disclosed in Industry News, September, 1965. The Little Tikes.RTM. device comprises a one-piece molded body having a curved bottom and two interiorly facing seats.
Some prior art rockable water toys include an inflatable component which requires proper inflation and maintenance for safe use. One shortcoming of these devices is that the inflatable components can be punctured. Furthermore, prior art rockable water toys can tend to tip over sideways or be unstable in the water. In order to increase the enjoyment of a rockable amusement device, a more stable floating device is desirable.
Some prior art water amusement devices include a rigid frame with multiple struts and support members, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,629,529, and 3,666,265. These devices may be dangerous during water play, as they can entangle with human limbs and cause injury.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved water recreation device which is stable and safe. Furthermore, a need exists for an improved rocking water recreation device which has few components and can be easily manufactured and maintained.